massieblockfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Welcome Massie Block 17:21, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Thanks a Lot for Your Help! I noticed all the editing you've been doing, and I really appreciate it. Some of the stuff people add here doesn't offer much to the readers, unfortunately (like one article that only said "I LOVE MASSIE BLOCK!", or something :P). Congratulations on being the first person to add some quality content here. :D To be honest, I don't know all that much about Massie Block -- all I know about her, I learned from watching people on wikiHow pretend to be Massie and write all kinds of articles about her for a little over a year. ;) I'm trying to find a Clique book somewhere and actually read one of the books, but for some reason, libraries just never include what you really need. :P Anyway, keep up the great work! :) 13:42, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome! I actually don't know much about Massie Block either -- I got all that information from the Massie Block page on Wikipedia. :) There's lots more there, if you feel like copying more over here. :I think readers will be more likely to add to the wiki once they get a sense of what the articles are supposed to look like. It's hard for a new reader to know what to write, if it's just a blank page -- but if there's something on the page, then it's easy to add another sentence. So I think it would be really helpful if you guys added the basic stuff -- articles on all the characters, and plot summaries for all the books. You can get that stuff from Wikipedia, if you don't know it yourself. Then, readers will get the idea of how things are supposed to work, and they'll join in! :Let me know if there's anything else I can do! -- Danny (talk) 13:48, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::We can copy from WP? Now someone tells me that. :P In that case, I may try to add a little more to the articles later. :) And you're right -- they need to know what a good article looks like before they can add much. Unfortunately, most Massie Block fans are teenager-ish, and don't write too well, but hey, that's why the great Lord of Wikis invented copyediting ;) Thanks for helping us get off the ground. :) 13:56, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, exactly. Obviously, you shouldn't have to deal with people vandalizing pages or posting nonsense, but if folks are trying to help, then you can put up with some misspelled words. :::And yeah, copy the hell out of Wikipedia. :) That's how most wikis get started, by copying the WP pages and then building from there. That'll give you a nice foundation to start with. -- Danny (talk) 14:08, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, and I realized that I actually got that stuff from the Clique Series page, not the Massie B. page. There's plenty more there to work with. -- Danny (talk) 14:09, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, thanks a bunch :) I may also bring some stuff over from wikiHow... I printed and saved copies of some of the "How to be Massie" articles that have been deleted (for a laugh every once in a while ;) ). Those could really flesh out the "How to Be like Massie" article over here. :) 14:16, 22 October 2007 (UTC) --- You are a Genius You started a whole bunch of great pages here and now everyone will know waht to do! How did you know how to do this? This is so SMart! Do you volunteer at lots and lots of wikis? Massie Block 17:56, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Thank you! I have worked on a lot of wikis, yeah... My first one was Muppet Wiki, which has gotten huge and crazy, so I've had a lot of wiki experience at this point. Let me know if you're having trouble figuring something out; I'll be happy to help! -- Danny (talk) 18:18, 22 October 2007 (UTC) RE: Content Heh... I don't think it's as much lack of interest as it is abundance of homework :P I was going to try and get some done over the weekend :) Also, if you have ideas, that would be great :) 21:00, 26 October 2007 (UTC)